


Playhouse - Bernadette by IAMX

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Short stories inspired by songs [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Disturbing Themes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based off of the song Bernadette by IAMX. Basically I got an idea to write something and I wrote it, all the while weaving in some of the song lyrics.</p>
<p>I do not own this song or the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playhouse - Bernadette by IAMX

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: death, disturbing themes.
> 
> Italicised text is lyrics from the song.

_You and me in our playhouse, living in a veil._

Blankets and sheets hung on furniture. Books stacked up on the inside along with a flashlight and several pillows. 

Trapped in a 10'x10' room. No windows. But it was their playhouse. Just the two of them.

_Tuning out of the poison every waking day._

Nerve gas.

_We are alone, nowhere to run._

They were okay with it. They had each other.

_Bernadette, you are my liberty._

The two held hands all the time, never once letting go.

Final dose.

Falling asleep slowly. Minds shutting down.

Laying next to each other, blue eyes staring into hazel eyes.

_I celebrate the day that you changed my history of life and death._

All is quiet in the playhouse.

Yes, dears, playtime is over.

It's nap time.  


End file.
